A specific cell called a CSG (closed Subscriber Group) cell, a home cell, or a femtocell is known. An access type can be set for the specific cell. The access type is “Closed,” “Hybrid,” or “Open.”
A “Closed” specific cell is configured to allow only to a specific user (UE; User equipment) to be provided with a service. A “Hybrid” specific cell is configured to allow the specific user to perform communications in a higher quality than that performed by other users (non-specific users). An “Open” specific cell is configured to allow all the users to be provided with a service, as in a general macrocell (for example, Patent Document 1).
Prior Art Document
Patent Document
Non-Patent Document 1: 3GPP TS36.331 v8.6.0